Sossedov: Blood of Dragons
by NightAngel1997
Summary: It's been fifteen years since the disappearance of Melody Hawke, Dragonborn. The war wages on, but new dangers have arisen in Skyrim. Even with the Thalmor after them, old enemies of the Dragonborn rising back from the dead, and their own family issues, Julian and Bethany, son and daughter of the Dragonborn will not stop until they find out the truth about their mother.
1. Ch 1 Disappearance

A legion of Imperial soldiers scouted the wilds of Valenwood in hopes to discover what the Thalmor were up to. Leading this group was a woman best known as Melody Hawke, Dragonborn and her white wolf, Eira. Even though she was half-elf, the Thalmor of the Aldmeri Dominion was hunting her down now that the dragons were no longer around. Her gifts as Dragonborn made her a target for her enemies. This had also affected her family. Her husband, Bishop, her son and daughter, Julian and Bethany. If she were to fall, they would be next.

"Hey Dragonborn!" A soldier called from the back of the group only to receive an arrow close to his manhood. He yelped in surprise, forgetting that his commanding officer was there to lead the group through enemy territory to scout and report, not give away their position.

"Want to say that louder, soldier?" She asked sarcastically as it was her go-to emotion given almost any situation. "I don't believe all of Nirn heard you."

"We were just wondering if we were close." He whimpered not wanting to make her more angry to the point that she uses her power to shout him into pieces.

"We'll know when we're close. Thalmor tend to want to stand out." She confirmed, about ready to keep the group going, but he saw her wolf companion and stopped.

Eira sniffed the air and immediately started growling. Melody Hawke notched another arrow and thought that she was ready for whatever came.

"And we love our entrances." A voice hissed around the group just before the Thalmor ambushed the Imperials.

The Dragonborn shouted her orders to the men and women behind her as she used her powers as the Dragonborn against her enemies. The tattoos all over her body glowed and burned anyone that dared to touch her. Her wolf howled loudly and attacked the Thalmor mages one by one.

From a distance, another imperial scouting party could hear Eira's distressed howl and the fighting. They heard the Thu'um of the Dragonborn. They saw flashes of light that were probably caused by lightning and fire spells. They smelled the burnt flesh of friend and foe. Before they could even reach their comrades, a mysterious green light flashes in the sky and unworldly screams were heard. When the group finally reached the battle, it was already over. Bodies were bleeding and burning all over. No one survived, and no one was identifiable.

Word of the attack reached General Tullius of the Empire in Solitude about a month later. Even if it was just a rumor and she had survived, he still had a duty to inform her husband. Tullius would normally send a lower ranking soldier or a courier to do it, but this was personal. If the rumor of her death was true, he had lost an honorable soldier, a valued ally, and a friend who helped end a Civil War years ago.

He rode with a few soldiers just in case of bandits or Thalmor that had somehow crossed the border. After a few days, he arrived at a small cottage outside of Riften. The home of the Dragonborn and her family. He knocked on the door and was unfortunately greeted by the ranger that was Bishop, husband of the Dragonborn.

True, he did not have the power his wife had, but the ranger was a man you never wanted to anger. He even taught his wife how to fight when they first agreed to travel together.

The general regrettably reported the news to Bishop. Bishop was silent at first. Had he heard Tulius right? Melody is... gone? He slammed the door in the general's face and immediately grabbed his two young children and told them to pack. He promised his wife one thing: if anything happened, even if it was a rumor, he'd do everything in his power to protect his son and daughter.

The family packed, took their three wolves, and went to Riften after seeing that the Imperials had left. They used a secret passageway to get to the Thieves Guild headquarters, the Ratway. Bishop had hoped that this day would never come, but he had to do this anyway.

"Brynjolf!" he yelled for the new Guild Master since his wife was gone.

"Bishop? Lad and Little Lass? What is going on?" The red-headed thief asked.

"Melody... she's... we don't know for sure, but I need a favor." Bishop struggled to find the words.

"Of course." Brynjolf knew what the heartbroken ranger was trying to say. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take care of Julian." He didn't want to, but he had to.

"What?" The eight-year-old boy was frightened. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, Julian." Bishop comforted his son. "I just need you to stay with the Guild until I find your mother and return. Until then, Brynjolf will keep you hidden from the Thalmor and anyone else who will want to harm you."

"What about Bran?" Julian gestured to his silver and white wolf that had been given to him when he and his sister turned six.

"Bran will stay with you always." Bishop smiled, knowing that Julian took after him.

"And Beth and Kodlak?" Julian then worried about his twin sister and her black and white wolf.

"They will be kept somewhere safe," Bishop told his son then looked at his daughter. "You've been quiet, Little Princess."

"I don't want to go!" She screamed to the point everyone in the Ratway heard her. "I want to stay with you and Jules and find Mother!"

Tears were streaming down her face as she begged her father to keep the family together. Kodlak whimpered and tried to give his human companion comfort.

Bishop sighed and held his little girl close. "I'm sorry, Bethany. It's too dangerous for you and your brother to help me look for your mother. But I promise that I will never stop looking for her and when your guardians think that you're old enough, you can find me and join me."

Neither of the children liked the idea, but it was a battle they knew that they couldn't win. They hugged each other tightly like they were never going to see each other again. Kodlak and Bran did the same, for they were litter mates and were always part of a pack. Karnwyr, Bishop's wolf, nuzzled the two younger wolves as though he was saying his fair wells too.

Once the goodbyes were said, Brynjolf held on to Julian and Bran as Bishop, Karnwyr, Bethany, and Kodlak left the Ratway. Julian started fighting and Bethany started crying again, but it was for their own safety. Julian's new home and family was with the Thieves Guild. With them, his new name was Julian Zin-Tafiir, orphan to the world and soon to be a great thief like his mother.

Days later, as the remaining family members traveled, Bishop debated where he should keep his daughter, Bethany. She had already shown an interest in magic which points to the Mage's College in Winterhold, but she also had an interest in using bows and swords which points to the Companions of Windhelm. Since it was closer, they went to the college to see if they were able to take her and her wolf.

Little did he know that Vilkas, Harbinger of the Companions, and his wife, Serana were visiting the college.

"Ranger? Bethany?" Serana was definitely shocked. "What...?"

"It's... it's Melody. We need help." Bishop told her and Vilkas just nodded.

Vilkas and Serana had already heard the news and went to the college to inform the Arch Council. Bishop told them and the Council about Bethany and the situation. Quickly, Vilkas and one of the council members, a dark elf named Brelyna came up with a solution.

"She will spend half of the time with us as a distant relative, learning as the whelps do," Vilkas said.

"And will travel here to hone her skills with magic while under a different name." Brelyna finished.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Two identities gave Bethany extra security and Bishop was glad. He didn't like trusting others with his troubles, but his wife taught him to take a leap of faith every once in a while. Sometimes it would be literal.

"Alright." Bishop turned away to look at his daughter who looked like she was going to cry once more. He knelt down and held her in his arms one last time before saying. "Serana."

She understood. Serana took Bethany and held her tight as Bishop and Karnwyr left to find the Dragonborn. Bethany cried, kicked, and screamed, but her father kept going. It broke everyone's hearts to see it happen, but they knew that the child had to be kept safe. For that to happen, sacrifices had to be made. From then on, her new names were: Beth Honorblade, third cousin of the Harbinger and Anya Su'um, a young apprentice of the Mage's College.

Bishop had reached the edge of Winterhold before wiping the frozen tear from his cheek. He hated leaving his children behind. He knew that this was the best option at the time to protect his family. Then his mission was clear, find Melody Hawke and give her a piece of his mind then kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

The old wolf rubbed his head against the ranger's leg and received a pat on the back.

"Come on you mutt, let's find that stubborn, noble, dragon lady." He laughed a little, thinking about how she hated to be called a noble. "I can't wait to see her face when I tell her that I told her so."

He thinks back to the morning she left two to three years before.

...

It was a cool summer morning, the day after the twins turned six. The Dragonborn received a notice about a war against the Thalmor rising and she was needed. She had seen enough war when she supported the Imperials against the Stormcloaks, but she had a lot more in stake if she had stayed out of it.

Her back was packed, Eira was fed and ready to go, and she wore her old Imperial armor with pride.

She turned to her husband. "Bishop, remember if something happens-"

"Make sure that the kids are safe. I know, Ladyship." His said, pulling her into an embrace. "Just know that if something does happen, the kids will be protected and I will hunt you down."

His growl brought a smile to her face as she hugged him back. Soft sniffles and weeping broke the hug.

Julian and Bethany wanted to put on a brave face for their mother, but they were young and didn't understand.

"Why the tears little ones?" She asked kneeling down to their level.

"We want to go with you." They both said as they hugged their mother.

"But I need you here." She hugged them and pulled back. "To take care of each other, the wolves, and to take special care of your father. Can you two do that for me?"

Bishop didn't even make a remark at her joke, knowing that it was to help calm down the children. Sure he was the parent that spent the most time with them, but Melody had a way with the twins. Might have been motherly instinct or something else. Whatever it was, it always worked. The children nodded, giving their mother one last hug.

"Know that even if I'm trapped in Oblivion itself, I will fight every day to be with you all again. I promise." With that, she turned and left for Solitude with Eira to receive specific orders from General Tullius and she prayed to all the gods that the war would be over soon.

Up to the attack, she held her promise in her heart. She had won many victories for the Empire but did it for her family. The war seemed endless, but who truly knows what destiny had in store for the Dragonborn and her children.


	2. Ch 2 More Than Gold

Fifteen years had passed since the disappearance or death of the Dragonborn. News of her fate made a significant impact on Skyrim. Banditry became worse, morale in the groups she served was low, and her two children grew up from the age of eight to twenty-three without their parents. Even though they were placed under the protection of the Dragonborn's closest friends, that didn't stop Julian from getting into trouble.

Riften was in chaos with the guards chasing one thief all over the hold. Wherever he turned, a guard would appear and try to capture him. They had been at it all day, and the thief was getting tired. He climbed up a roof to stay out of sight, catch his breath, and wait it out until nightfall. Unfortunately, Nocturnal, the daedric prince of the thieves, was not on his side.

"You really did it this time, Lad." The old Guildmaster, Brynjolf, was waiting for the thief. "Stealing from a Jarl is one impressive thing, I admit, but stealing from Jarl Maven Black-Briar is suicide. Not just for you, but the whole guild."

"Brynjolf!" The thief was startled and nearly fell off the roof.

The old man caught him in time. "What were you thinking, Lad? Are you trying to prove something? Is this you acting out? I know I'm not your father, but talk to me Gods damn it!"

The thief said nothing. The Guildmaster didn't need to see his face to know of the guilt written all over it.

"C'mon! We're going to see her, ask for her forgiveness, and you're going to return what you stole! Then we need to talk so that this doesn't happen again." He may have been old, but he was still able to catch and smack sense into a seasoned thief in their prime.

Too tired to argue or escape, the young thief went with the Guildmaster to speak to the Jarl of Riften. The guards watched from a distance, knowing that the thieves were going to the Jarl to receive punishment. The doors opened, and the Jarl, old but terrifying, was waiting in her throne. They stood before her. The three of them were the only ones in the room.

"Well?" The old woman asked. "Anything to say for yourself? How about you, Brynjolf? Anything to say for your pupil?"

"My pupil still has much to learn, My Jarl. He simply is still young and still acts on impulse instead of with his head." The old thief defended then glared at his student. "He will return what he has stolen from you and receive proper punishment from me. Right, Lad?" The young man didn't move. "Julian!"

The young thief, Julian Zin-Tafiir, pulled down his hood and revealed what he had stolen. A few amulets and some Imperial documents. He lifted his hands to give the old woman the items, but instead of taking them, she simply smiled.

"The last person that stole anything from me was the Dragonborn. She stole my horse." She old woman sounded amused. "It's been a long time since your guild has had anyone to have the guts to steal from me, hasn't it, Brynjolf?"

"Aye. It has." He confirmed nervously.

"She would probably be proud." Nothing got by Maven Black-Briar; she knew that Julian was the Dragonborn's son since day one. "I was actually going to ask you if you had anyone with guts anymore, Brynjolf."

"What do you mean?" Julian asked a bit out of turn.

"Julian!"

"It's fine, Brynjolf. He has spirit. He'll need it." She said coolly. "Young man, in those documents in your hands are reports of Thalmor agents in Skyrim. They've been given to all the Jarls, but we need to know where they are hiding and what they're up to. Observe and report. Steal anything that may be valuable for their plans and return to me. That will be your punishment for stealing from me. Stealing for me."

"But my Jarl, the boy hasn't ever left Riften!" Brynjolf exclaimed, knowing how dangerous it was going to be. "I will go in his stead."

"No." One word and Brynjolf's resolve crumbles. "You may still be good, but he is no longer a child. He stole from me and kept the guards from catching him all day. Give him a map, and he'll be fine. You trained him after all."

Julian couldn't believe what he had been hearing. Brynjolf was arguing the most influential woman in Skyrim over him. He knew he had to step in.

"I'll do it, just don't punish the Guild!" Julian told Maven.

Brynjolf stood shocked, worried of what would happen, but the Jarl walked up to Julian, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have no doubt that you will succeed, Son of the Dragonborn. In the reports, there is something else. The Thalmor has found something that may turn the tide in this war. Find it and bring it to me, if it looks like you may be caught or killed, destroy it. Now go!"

With that, the thieves left to return to the Ratway. Brynjolf was furious.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled once they went through the secret passageway. "First, stealing from the Jarl, then, causing chaos all over Riften, and now this?!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Julian yelled back. "But I'm not a kid anymore, and I had to prove that I could do more jobs outside of Riften! You weren't going to give me anything! I just grabbed stuff and jumped through a window! Maven wasn't going to stand down, and this will keep the guild running."

Bran trotted to his master, happy that he had returned unharmed, but worried about his behavior.

"Why can't you just do as I say and use your head for once?" Brynjolf wasn't truly angry with Julian but just didn't want to see him get hurt. He made a promise to Julian's parents and raised the boy as his own. Julian was like a son to him.

"Brynjolf," Julian knew how hard it was for his mentor. "I know all the sacrifices you made for me, but I'm beyond old enough to make my way in the world. After I do this job and help get the Guild on its feet again, I can go find my sister, and we can look for our parents. But you need to let me go."

With Julian's pleading look and Bran's puppy eyes, the old thief was powerless. "Alright, but swear to me that you will be careful. Think things through, don't act irrationally. Do what is necessary and no more. And take Bran with you. Deal?"

"Deal." Julian shook his mentor's hand before hugging him. "I'll make you and my family proud."

They broke apart, and Julian prepared for his job.

...

_Altemeri Dominion Findings _

_Dragonborn Melody Hawke: Still missing or dead._

_Next Generation of Dragonborn: None Found _

_Blades: Still at large, location unknown_

_Ranger Bishop: Still Missing _

_Julian Hawke: Still Missing _

_Bethany Hawke: Still Missing _

"Thank the gods that they didn't find Beth." Julian thought as he was reading the reports he had stolen and Jarl Maven Black-Briar allowed him to keep. "I wonder how she's doing these days."

As though he could read Julian's mind, Bran whined and barked at him.

"I know, Boy. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we find her and your brother." Julian told his wolf then look at the reports again. "According to these reports, these agents are working in Fort Dunstad. The perfect place too, considering that vampires wiped out the Vigilants of Stendarr and Ma wiped them out. It's been empty since, but I guess that's what the Thalmor want everyone to think."

The wolf huffed as they reached the old Hall of the Vigilant. It burned down when the vampires attacked, and now it is covered in snow. Julian could barely see the skeletons of the Vigilants and the Vampires. Even after so many years, the stench of burnt flesh was still in the air. Bran whined, not wanting to go up the mountain.

"Well..." Julian knew that his wolf could sense something that he didn't, but he needed to see the mission through. "You stay here or head around to the back exit. I'll go up and snoop around. Sound good to you, Bran?"

Bran barked in agreement and trotted away. Julian shook his head, thinking that he spoiled that wolf too much. He then looked up the mountain, almost immediately regretting his decision. He remembered why he was there. His sister, father, and mother. Wherever they were, he needed to do this for them. Julian took a deep breath, pulled up his hood, and walked up to the mountain to the supposedly abandoned fort.

It was mostly abandoned, not even draugr rose to fight him, but something felt off. Julian pushed down any strange feelings and pushed on. As he passed through the rooms, he remembered the tales of when his mother joined the Dawnguard, a group of vampire hunters, and her first mission with them was killing the vampires in the fort and then she met Serana. He smiled, remembering that Serana became family, after all, that business with the vampires and getting herself cured. Not a day went by that Julian didn't miss his family. Blood-related or otherwise.

He had finally made it to the large room where Serana was once kept. The Thalmor were everywhere.

"Yup, this is the place." Julian thought to himself as he blended with the shadows.

It appeared to be some sort of ritual and in the open coffin was not a vampire, but a living Nord. He was in fur armor, his mouth was gagged for some reason, his hair was black as night, and his eyes were as red as rubies. He didn't know why, but the man looked somewhat familiar to Julian.

After a few moments of chanting, a Thalmor mage took the gag off the man. "Gaar Dovah Joor! Zu'u Los Alduin! Kiin Do Bormahu, Thur Do Dov Ahrk Zu'u Fen Kipraan Nau Hin Slen Fod Zu'u Vokrii Wah Dii Vahzah Kos!"

"At least we aren't flying to the walls." Another Thalmor said to his comrades.

"True. Elenwyn will be pleased." The Thalmor that removed the gag said. "Once we get him to do as we ask, all will fall to Queen Ayrenn and the Aldmeri Dominion."

Julian was so focused on what was going on, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. A blade lightly touched the back of his neck.

"Get up." A female Thalmor ordered him.

Slowly Julian rose with his hands up, showing that he was unarmed. However, once he stood up, he swiftly unarmed her and knocked her out. Unfortunately, she cried out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The cave walls echoed as he dodged arrows, swords, and spells. This lasted for a good while, but once Julian locked eyes with the strange Nord's, he froze just enough to get caught by a lightning spell. He blacked out before the Thalmor locked him and the Nord into another room. One sealed away by magic and can only be opened by magic.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Reach, a pair of young Companions attempted to save an Imperial spy from the Forsworn at a camp. One of them wore heavy armor and wielded a Warhammer while the other wore light inner circle wolf armor and an enchanted hood to protect her head from magic and only carried a dagger, a steel sword, and a quiver but no bow.

Their final enemy before reaching the prisoner was a Forsworn Briarheart. The Companion with the heavy weapon charged the Forsworn as the other Companion stood by to watch for she was amused. Swing after swing, the Forsworn dodged, readying himself for his own attack. One swift movement and the Companion was flat on his back. He groaned and quickly saw the position he was in. The Forsworn was prepared to strike, but an arrow was shot through his arm. He cried out in agony as he and the companion looked to the hooded Companion.

She had conjured an astral bow and prepared another shot. She whistled, and a black wolf with white markings appeared out of nowhere and attacked the Forsworn as she shot him in the knee. She then walked up to her opponent and drew her sword in confidence, whistled again to signal the wolf to move, and plunged the blade into his heart. Once she saw the light in his eyes fade, she pulled the sword out and watched the fresh corpse collapse.

"Charging and using brute force may work for Uncle Farkus, but I think even he knows when to fight smart, Morren." She told her Shield Brother as she helped him up. "Of course, that's mainly what your father, Vilkas, is for."

"I know, I know. I just got caught in the heat of the moment. You know?" Morren, son of Vilkas and Serana of the Companions, said to his Shield Sister.

"I do know. I also know that if you get caught in the moment and don't pay attention to your enemy, you'll be dead unless you have a good Shield Sibling." She lectured. "I may be a few years older than you, but you are the son of the Harbinger. A lot is expected of you. You won't always have someone at your back."

Morren huffed. "Easy for you to say. You're a distant relative from my mother's side and have a pet wolf as your permanent Shield Brother. No one is expecting anything from you."

"Wrong again, Morren." She said, then listened to her surroundings very carefully. "Do you hear that?"

"Other than your wolf's panting, I hear nothing," Morren admitted, both confused and irritated.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Check the tents!"

They both rushed to the five tents around the camp. Morren had only reached his second on when he called his fellow Companion. The Imperial Spy was dead. They were too late. The female Companion's eyes narrowed as she searched for any information he could have been carrying. The chest behind him held promise as she looked through and found a copy of Imperial documents. As Morren moved the body, the young woman read through the papers and found something interesting that needed immediate investigation.

"Morren!" She called, giving him the documents. "Head back to Jorrvaskr, show these to your father, and report to the Jarl immediately."

"Alright." Morren agreed then got worried. "Wait, what about you?"

She turned, used a different whistle than the one she used on her wolf, and a black stallion with red eyes appeared. "I need to check on something. If I do not return or you do not hear of me in a month, presume that I failed."

"Somehow that does not make me feel any less worried," Morren told her.

"I will be fine. If anything, I'll be late by just swinging by the Mages College." She said confidently as she sat in the saddle.

"Alright, be careful, Beth." He patted her hand.

Beth nodded. "C'mon, Kodlak. We've got an old fort to investigate."


End file.
